Alvin and the Chipmunks:Other Land 2
doesn't have anything to do with Shark Tale is a movie based on a novel by Manta-bee and revamped by Brandondorf9999 features the Alvin and the Chipmunks characters and some crossover appearances by others, such as the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. It is said to air on the Right Stuf Network and will be distributed by Right Stuf and (partly by) Critical Mass. It is the sequel to Other Land. Characters Martha (マーサ, Masa)-'' coming soon Chipmunks '''Alvin' (アルビン, Arubin)- The leader and the trouble maker of the group. He is angry that the Anti-Alvin got him in trouble and set him up. Simon (サイモン, Saimon)- The most intellegent of the group, posesses a very dry sense of humor as well as a keen wit. Oscar ''' ''(オスカー, Asuka)- ''The most intellegent of the group, posesses a very dry sense of humor as well as a keen wit. He hopes Alvin does not actually drag Martha into sticky situations or "half-baked "schemes. '''Theodore (セイドア, Seidoa)- The youngest of the brothers, he seems to be always hungry. He usually stays quiet most of the time, but has his shining moments. Orca ' ''(シャチ, Oruka)- The oldest of the siblings. She usually stays quiet most of the time, but has her shining moments. 'Knuckles ' (ナックル, Nakkurusu)- Chipettes '''Brittany (ブリッタニィ, Burittanii)- The unofficial leader of the Chipettes, and her exuberance often serves as the impetus for their adventures. Although she is prone to vanity, selfishness, and materialism, and has a notoriously short fuse, Brittany cares deeply for her siblings and often acts as their defender. Brittany is dynamic, ambitious, fearless, competitive, and possessed of a desire to always have her way, although she stops short of true ruthlessness. Jeanette(ジャネット, Janetto)- She can be best described as the "absent-mind professor" of the group. Gifted with extraordinary intelligence, she often is so caught up in contemplating the universe that she forgets the simple matters of life, such as not tripping over her own feet. She's actually more like Theodore than Simon in a sense, as they are both sweet, timid, and shy, but her interests and talents are closer to Simon's. Jeanette has very poor vision, and is virtually helpless without her glasses. Eleanor (エレノア, Erenoa) - Self-assured, confident, and extremely maternal despite her age. She is a gifted athlete and a mini-olympiad in any field of sport. Eleanor is quite strong-willed, and is far more likely than the timid Jeanette to stand up to her sister Brittany when she feels that she is wrong. She usually often points out when the humans in Mantha's life are wrong about her. Angie (アンジー, Anji)- She can be best described as the "absent-mind professor" of the group. Gifted with extraordinary intelligence, she often is so caught up in contemplating the universe that she forgets the simple matters of life. The Anti Chipmunks Melvin (メルビン)- The Anti-Alvin. He may seem similar, but he is deliberatly destructive, swears, and encourages these acts in whoever he chooses to be his pawn. He is misanthropic and dirty jokes happen to be his forte, as he will make perverted remarks or extract crudity out of innocent sentnces. He is seen wearing sunglasses and a black leather jacket. He loves to mock Alvin and gets into scruffles with him. After he realizes he can't fool anybody anymore, he goes by Melvin. Seymour (セモール) - The Anti-Simon. Unlike Simon, he isn't too intelligent. He wears a black beret and wears glasses with more rectangular frames. After he realizes he can't fool anybody anymore, he goes by Seymour. Theo (セオ) Looks just like Theodore, except with dark hair combed to one side and has a scar on his face. He has Theodore's youthful charm, but with a violent rebellious streak, making him stubborn and picky. After he realizes he can't fool anybody anymore, he goes by Theo. ??? (???)- The Anti-Knuckles. She may seem similar, but she is deliberatly destructive, and encourages these acts in whoever she chooses to be her pawn. She is misanthropic. She is seen wearing sunglasses and a black leather jacket. She loves to mock Knuckles and gets into scruffles with her. After she realizes she can't fool anybody anymore, she goes by ???. Omar (オマール) - The Anti-Oscar. Unlike Oscar, he isn't too intelligent. He wears a purple bat mask. After he realizes he can't fool anybody anymore, he goes by Omar. Electra (???) Looks just like Orca. She has Orca's youthful charm, but with a violent rebellious streak, making her stubborn and picky. After she realizes he can't fool anybody anymore, she goes by ???. The Anti Chipettes Whitney (ウィットニー) She possesses Brittany's talent for leadership, but nothing else positive, she is a ruthless leader. A sadist in every sense that Brittany is compassionate. Looks exactly like Brittany, except she has spiked-up bangs and wears blue eyeshadow, a purple scarf and black knee-high boots. She is just as destructive and foul-mouthed as Anti-Alvin. Joelle (ジョール) She is Jeanette's counterpart, but unlike her, is far more likely than Anti-Eleanor to go against Anti-Brittany. Her dress style is semi-goth. Eloise (ールルイーズ) She wears black dress with a green belt, fishnet stockings with platform sandals and her pigtails are more messy than Eleanor's. She is less likely to attempt to go against Anti-Brittany. ??? (???) She is Angie's counterpart, but unlike her, is far less likely to go against Anti-Brittany. Her dress style is semi-goth. Minor *'Sadie' *'Laura' Other *'Sonic the Hedgehog' *'Miles "Tails" Prower' *'Knuckles the Echidna' *'Sally Acorn' *'Rooter Walrus' *'Antoine D'Coolette' *'Bunnie Rabbot' *'Martina' Anti-Mobius Counterparts *'Scourge the Hedgehog' *'Miles Prower' *'Alicia Acorn' *'Boomer Walrus' *'Patch' *'Buns Rabbot' One-offs *'Desperaux Tilling' (の耕すこと ・デペルー, Desuperu Tiringu) *'Lolly' - A talking doll. Plot Life seems to be dull for Martha, so she decides to go back to the other world. It turns out, she forgot how tough it was. Meanwhile, Melvin tries to make Martha his slave again, thinking "She's weak, so she'll break down easily and come crawling back". At an island party, the Chipettes make their first appearance in the movie, and perform "La Isla Bonita". After Alvin accidentally gets drunk, Dave takes him and the other two chipmunks home, Martha is left alone without them for a while, which makes her think she could do more "normal" things. When the Chipmunks return, she tries to tell them she dosen't need them anymore, but they say otherwise, with Alvin finally wanting to get Melvin for the trouble he caused for him. Theodore wonders if there are Anti-Chipettes in addition to Anti-Chipmunks, and it turns out that there is, and they also make an appearance at Martina's mansion. After remembering what happened last time in the previous movie, Martha also fears that Martina will have the Chipettes abducted and taken to her mansion. Sonic and his friends have an unpleasant encounter with the Anti-Chipettes, who jump them the instant they meet. After a show, Martina lures Martha into her room, and tricks her.to come Songs *Imaginary - Evanescence (Opening Theme) *Sad But True (Metallica) - The Anti-Munks *La Isla Bonita (Madonna) - The Chipettes *Put a Smile on your Face (Vitamin C) - The Chipettes *Walk Away (Kelly Clarkson) - The Chipettes *Butterfly (Smile DK.) - The Chipettes *Little Girls - Oingo Boingo *Why Can't We Be Friends - The Chipmunks *Number One Blind - Veruca Salt (a reprise by the Chipettes might be done) *When I Grow Up - Pussycat Dolls (a reprise by the Chipettes might be done) *Bathwater - No Doubt *Careless Whisper (Tamia) - The Chipettes *Hide and Seek - The Chipmunks and the Chipettes (Imogene Heap) (Ending Credits) APM Music Identification Furitive Footsteps *The Chipmunks sneak around Musical Box A Musical Box B Cast Please note that the characters' voices are just ideas by the author. Additonal *Stacey DePass *Janyse Jaud *Carey Means *Pamela Segall *C.H. Greenblatt *Rachel Wilson *Allison Sumrall *Grey DeLisle *Jessica Di Cicco *Matt Hill *Meanfang as Cop info coming soon Censorship A more heavily edited version is seen mainstream. Quotes *'Alvin': drunk Whaddare you lookin' at? *'Dave': Al-vin! Alvin ---- *'The Anti-Chipettes': Hiya boys! *'Whitney': What are nice guys like you doing in a place like this? ---- *'Joelle': Come to mama! ---- *'Whitney': to Sonic and friends Ooh, boys! on them ---- *'Jeanette': Wait, Mr. Knuckles... ---- *'Alvin': We gotta stop that jerk-face Melvin! ---- *'Martina': Martha Don't worry, I know what you like. ---- *'Seymour': What the heck does thay-at mean? Game A video game based on the film is announced to be developed by Cannonball Games. Trivia *The Sonic characters appearing in these movies are revealed to be their Archie Comics versions. External links *http://www.chipmunks.com The Alvin and the Chipmunks website *[2] The Alvin and the Chipmunks wikia *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks Wikipedia's page on Alvin and the Chipmunks *[2] Wikipedia's page on The Tale of Desperaux *http://www.thetaleofdespereauxmovie.com Official Tale of Desperaux website *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(comics) Wikipedia's page on Sonic Archie Comics *[5] The Sonic wikia *[6] Sonic the Hedgehog page on Wikipedia *http://animefanon.wikia.com/Other_Land_2 Uncensored version of the page on Anime fanon